


Peace In The Valley

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Peace In The Valley<br/>Author: Trialia<br/>Pairing: Laura Roslin/Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace<br/>Rating: G<br/>Word Count: 100<br/>Challenge: slashthedrabble #133: Elvis Presley Song Titles<br/>Summary: Doesn't matter if you're dirty when you're happy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peace In The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Peace In The Valley  
> Author: Trialia  
> Pairing: Laura Roslin/Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Challenge: slashthedrabble #133: Elvis Presley Song Titles  
> Summary: Doesn't matter if you're dirty when you're happy.

Title: Peace In The Valley  
Author: Trialia  
Pairing: Laura Roslin/Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: slashthedrabble #133: Elvis Presley Song Titles  
Summary: Doesn't matter if you're dirty when you're happy.

-

She's beautiful.

It's not the first time you've thought it, but seeing her like this, out of breath with her pantyhose and the bottom of her skirt dark with mud... It's something.

She's gotten used to dressing her best for the people - the survivors of the human race - since she became President. Right now, she looks a mess, and you couldn't love her more, not with the grin of delight she gives you while moving through the long grass with her gorgeous red hair soaking wet and plastered to her face from the rain.

"Was there something, Lieutenant?"

"Not a thing, sir."

-fin


End file.
